creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
When My Castle Crumbles
When my castle crumbles to dust, you will still be standing by my side. When I run out of breath under water, you will be there to get me out. When I am wounded, you will be there to heal me. In fairy tales it is usually the other way around. The princess takes care of the knight who came to save her. She helps him with her soothing words and is there to lift his spirits up. With you and me, it seems the other way around. I burst into fights, I do not care if I will be able to survive the encounter with danger. You are always there to help me back up when I fall. When my castle is in ruins you will help me build a new one. When I am struggling under water you will be next to me, helping me swim up. When I am wounded, you will keep me from getting into another fight. Do you hate this life? I know you do. You never wanted to be married, especially to me who used to bully and push you around when we were kids. I know you despise me so much you would slit my throat when I am sleeping. Yet...you do not. Why? When my castle is rebuilt you will gather you belongings and you will run away won't you? When I am out of the water, you will spit on me and walk away. When I am healed, you will push me out the door. I love you so much my heart could burst. You are my air, you are my support. You act like you care and yet you don't. It's ripping me apart. I cannot let you go, for it means killing myself. I should let you go because otherwise I am kill you. What should I choose? If I am burning in hell, will you come as an angel and save me? If I am taken prisoner, raped and abused, would you burst in and defend me and save me? If I am lonely and crying would you soothe my tears? Probably not. I shall not keep you as a pretty bird in a cage, and have you sing for me. You are free. Run, run, run. I will not keep you anymore. As my body burns, as my bones melt, as my castle goes up in flames, run. You are on an errand, and it's perfect to end this here and now. Fly away my beautiful bird, for living with your hatred and fake love is worse than dying burning. Will you cry? I hope you do. When my castle crumbles, I will not be queen, but a peasant. When I am drowning, you will not come to save me and my bones will lie at the bottom of the lake. When I am wounded I will die in a pit of soldiers and you will not shed a tear. Hear the fire crackle. Hear the wood scream. I am going straight way to more flames. You go up to the clouds. Free. Author's Note: My entry to our month's contest. I do not know if this fits, but... I hope it's not too bad. Thanks! -DraculaFan Category:DraculaFan